


Rum Drunk and Ocean Eyes

by yaoiguy24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Car Sex, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ending Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth-to-Mouth, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiguy24/pseuds/yaoiguy24
Summary: Charming gets drunk in a bar after getting into a huge fight with Snow. Hook comes to the rescue and drives him home. But things take an unexpected turn and both share something special, something fun.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Rum Drunk and Ocean Eyes

'Thank God you're here! I didn't know who else to call.' Leroy said.

'That's alright. How bad is it?' Hook had just entered the bar.

'Ooooh it's bad. I think he and Mary Margaret had fight. He said something like that. So I didn't call her. I tried Emma but she didn't pick up.'

'A fight, huh.' Something went through Hook's mind but he snapped out of it. 'Where is he?' He asked.

Leroy pointed across the room, towards a blonde man standing on a leather couch just next to the wall, looking utterly debauched and wasted, swaying around with a broom in his hands.

Hook saw the sight and grinned with a mix of pity and mild glee.

'Looks fine to me.' He said.

'Hook! That's Charming. I've never seen him like this. Leroy said, helpless as well as annoyed.

'He's enjoying by himself, isn't he?' Hook said, intrigued.

'Yeah. Lasts for a few minutes then he goes back to pestering the customers. It's not like him at all.'

Hook's joy had now increased, he just found the situation darkly funny.

'Maybe the liquor has brought forth his fun side.' Hook's grin now widened.

'It ain't fun for me.' Leroy started get annoyed at Hook for his nonchalance.

'Why'd you let it get this bad?'

'Ohhh, you don't know. He's a mean drunk, threatened me with jail time if I didn't give him more booze.'

'Alright, shall we have some fun then?' Hook said, pointing towards Charming on the couch, now strumming the broom like a guitar.

'And you know what he was drinking?' Leroy asked.

'What?'

'Rum.'

Hook was taken aback. He laughed with a pertness. He was going to hold this night against Charming for the rest of their lives now. He was not going to let him forget this.

'This is brilliant, mate.' Hook couldn't hold his grin back.

He walked upto the prince on the couch.

'Oh my God! Look who's here!' Charming noticed Hook walking upto him. 'It's our beloved pirate, Captain Hook.'

'How are we doing, Your Majesty?'

'We're great!' Charming exclaimed.

Hook realized this was going to be more difficult yet more fun than he thought.

'So..'

'Hey get up over here, we're going to dance.' Charming yelled, throwing the broom away.

'Oh I don't think..' Before Hook could say anything he was pulled up by Charming. So he climbed up on the couch as well.

'Leroy! We're gonna need music!' Charming yelled across the room, his face pink and flushed.

Leroy looked at them helplessly. He looked at Hook who gave him an assuring look.

'Alright how about we sit down, mate?' Hook tried to reason with him.

'No, no, no! We're going to dance! Without music! C'mon!' The man looked so joyful. The golden hew of the dim lit bar made the blushing face look so innocent and blissful.

Before he knew it, Hook was pulled closer by Charming into an embrace. He grabbed his hand and started to sway as though he could hear music play in the background.

Hook was now a bit flustered. He could feel Charming's heart racing against his chest. They waltzed around, stepping awkwardly on th cushions.

'You're really warm.' Charming said, his chin resting on Hook's shoulder.

Charming then pulled back and stared at Hook with a blank look on his face. The pirate looked at his face and felt a wave of pity again. How bad must've been the fight for Charming to land up in a state like this, he thought. He's always so correct and proper, something that irked him all the time.

'Hey sit down, I wanna talk to you, man!' Charming pulled Hook down and made him sit besides him.

'Or as you say it, _mate!'_ He started giggling foolishly.

'So what's going on?' Hook asked, patiently.

'Man, I gotta tell ya. Rum? It's the best damn drink in the world. No wonder you love it so much, you naughty pirate, you.' 

Charming's giggle turned into a loud laugh, causing everyone to once again look towards them, including Leroy who looked both sorry and concerned.

'I know. I have been trying to get you to take it up for so long now' Hook decided to engage him conversation.

'So how come you're here alone? Where's Mary Margaret?'

Charming's face turned annoyed. 

'Don't you dare say that name!' His voice rose. 'She's a bitch!'

'Woah!' Hook was shook.

'She's a cheating, lying, manipulative bitch!' Charming's words slurred yet again but were clear enough to understand.

Charming poked Hook in the chest with a look of drunken anger.

'Charming, what are you talking about?' Hook said with a shade of worry.

'I'm a fucking idiot.' Said Charming. The self deprecation clearly a symptom of the alcohol. 'How could I've not see it?' He continued.

'Did something happen between you and the princess?'

Charming, with a sudden jerk, moved and grabbed Hook's leather collar, pulling him close to him and there by startling him.

'She cheated on me.' Charming said.

'Wha..How..Wh.' Hook was confused and bewildered.

'She fucking cheated on me.'

Charming's grip loosened, he turned his face and began to sob slightly, his face turning into a pitiful frown.

'Are you sure? I mean, that's..'

'Hell yeah I'm sure!' Charming cocked his head back, his anger returning and the pink of his face seeming to seep into his eyes.

Hook put his hands on Charming's, whose grip tightened once more.

'Who was it, may I ask?' Hook treading carefully, making sure David's anger doesn't rise.

'Gold.' Charming spat.

Hook's eyes widened in disbelief in what he just heard.

'What? The Crocodile?'

'That fucking bastard. I feel like killing him.' Charming's face grew scarlet, owing not just to the liquor but anger as well.

'Charming, I think..'

'That's right! I'm gonna kill him!'

Charming let go of Hook's overcoat and suddenly got up. Only to lose balance and tripping before being held up by Hook.

'Easy there, mate.'

'I'm gonna kill him.' Charming mumbled.

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves.' Hook got up as well and put his head under Charming's arm, supporting him on his shoulder while he kept swaying.

'Leroy, I'm going to take the Prince home.' Hook called out to Leroy.

'You sure? I would help but...'

'It's fine. Just save some rum for me. I'm coming back after I drop him off.'

'Alright, will do. Drive safe!'

Hook steadied himself and walked out of the bar with a mumbling David hanging from his shoulder. They managed to get out albeit with difficulty.

'Let me go! I'm not that drunk.' Charming pushed Hook away from him and swayed before balancing himself to stand still. He tried walking a few steps before stumbling again.

Hook lurched forward to grab him and prevent him from falling on his face.

'Easy there, wouldn't want a scab on that pretty face.'

'You think I'm pretty?' Charming blurted.

'What?' Hook stopped, he felt his cheeks grow warm. Why was he feeling like this? The guy's clearly drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. 'I mean..I'

'Are you trying to flirt with me?' Charming asked in an incredibly silly, intoxicated voice.

'No. I'm not. Let's just get you home.' Hook composed himself.

'But I don't want to go home! I want rum! Charming complained.

'I think we've had enough of that tonight.' Hook managed to carry him to his truck.

'Where are your keys?'

Hook carefully placed Charming against the truck and started to look for the keys to the truck by putting his hands inside his pockets.

'Hey! What are you doing? I won't do that sort of thing with you. I'm married.' Charming just spewed nonsense.

'Well not for long, apparently.' 

Hook found it difficult to look for them as Charming kept leaning onto him slightly. He was glad at least he'd forgotten about killing Rumplestilskin.

'Wha..what did you say?'

'Nothing. Just stand still.' Hook was getting annoyed. 'Found 'em!'

He took the keys out and grabbed Charming to move him aside. 

'Let's get you in.'

He opened the door and managed to get Charming in with extreme difficulty and resistance from the guy. He closed the door and went to sit in the driver's seat himself.

He put the keys in and started the engine. He warmed up his hands which were cold due to it being freezing outside.

Before he could put his hands on the gear, Charming, all of a sudden, came in front of him and turned the keys back. Before he could pull it out though, Hook grabbed his hand and stopped him.

'What are you doing?'

'I don't want to go home.' Charming was facing Hook with his head on the steering.

Hook looked him straight in the eyes. Charming's eyes were a brilliant blue that were visible even in the dark. They had an innocence in them, looking pleadingly in his own. The pirate felt something creeping in his mind, a weird feeling he'd never felt before.

'Fine. We'll not go home.'

'Thank you.' Charming smiled, his words sounded mawkishly genuine.

Hook sighed. The warmth in his cheeks returned as he looked outside the window. He turned to see Charming still staring towards his face.

'What?' Hook snapped.

'Your eyes are really pretty.' Charming said.

'What?' Hook's cheeks grew warmer.

'Yeah they're really pretty. Blue with a speck of green. Just like the ocean.' Charming spoke with a wonder of sorts. 'Which is funny, cause you're a pirate.'

Charming giggled. He could still appreciate the irony of it in this situation.

'Get back to your seat, will ya!' Hook's voice had a minimal tremble.

'And your lips look so soft and..pink.' 

All of a sudden Charming placed his fingers on the said features. 

'So soft..' He continued to prod.

Hook was dumbstruck at what was happening. He could feel the warmth spreading to his ears as well.

'I wonder what they taste like.'

'Alright!'

Hook jolted in his seat. He grabbed Charming's hand that was probing his face and pushed it aside. He grabbed him and made him sit up straight back to his seat.

'I want more rum.' Charming demanded.

'Well you're not getting any.' Hook retorted.

Charming puffed his cheeks up and started to pout.

Hook gave out a small laugh, that came out of his mouth involuntarily.

'Let's go to your ship.' Charming jumped up.

'What?'

'Please! Please! Let's go to your ship!'

'Well I..I.'

'Please!' Charming's innocent plead came back. His eyes once again displaying their captivating blueness.

'You're really being difficult.'

'Please.'

'Okay. Fine. We'll go to the Jolly Roger.'

'Thank you. You're the best.' Charming said, in with childlike folly and hugged Hook, taking him by surprise.

'I'm never letting you forget this.' Hook said with a devilish delight and started the engine.

Charming jumped in his seat, excited, and maintaining his cherubic state, eliciting a laugh from the pirate.

He backed up the truck and drove away. Not to Charming's house but to Killian's ship, the Jolly Roger which was loaded at the docks.

Now sitting in an awkward and uncomfortable silence, Hook was unsure of what to do. Charming was uncharacteristically silent but he wasn't passed out. He was sitting up, leaning his head against the window, his eyes outside. Hook could feel his hands tense up on the steering wheel. David and him never shared an easy relationship. They weren't exactly friends. Hook wasn't even sure why he was here. But right now, he didn't mind. He was kind of enjoying it.

'How are we feeling now?' Hook asked, breaking the silence.

'Why does everyone call you Hook? Why not Killian?' Charming replied with another question.

'Ahh..' Unsure of what to say, Hook gave Charming a perturbed look.

'I like Killian. Suits you.' Charming said matter of factly.

'It's really intriguing seeing you like this. You're always so wound up. At least around me.' Hook also decided to answer with an unrelated statement.

'I'm not that drunk, you know.'

'Yeah right.' Hook snorted at the absurd statement. 'You actually think I have pretty eyes.'

'They really are like the ocean.'

Hook felt flicker in his heart. His face felt hot again. He wasn't sure what was happening. Why was his body reacting to Charming's compliments like that? The guy's drunk. He's not in his senses.

'I bet you taste like rum too.'

'What?'

Before he knew what was happening Charming jumped at him and placed his face to Hook's neck, alarming the man. He momentarily lost control of the vehicle, but quickly pressed the brakes but the truck came to a halt with jerk.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?!' Hook yelled as he caught his breath. 'You could've gotten us killed.'

Charming who was thrown to the other side was backed up against the window, smiling idiotically.

'Not that drunk!' Hook was angry now. 'If you don't sit quietly in your seat, I'm taking you straight home.'

'Fine.' Charming's smile broke. He sat back in his seat and faced the windshield obediently.

Hook gave a disproving nod and grabbed the the gears and pushed on gas. They continued to drive towards the dock.

After a few more minutes. They reached the docks, where Hook's Jolly Roger sat, tied up.

'Here we go.'

But Charming didn't say anything.

Hook removed his seat belt and looked at Charming, who was still sitting quietly, looking ahead.

'Charming?'

'Thank you.' David said, without looking at Hook.

'What?'

'Thank you for taking care of me tonight.' Charming now faced Hook, who was once again befuddled.

'Ahh.. you're welcome.'

'I know we don't always see eye to eye. But thank you, Killian. You're a nice guy.'

Hook was amused yet again, his ears warming up. Charming was speaking like a normal person, as though not drunk at all.

'It wasn't a problem, really. It was kinda nice. Seeing you loosen up like that.'

Both of them looked at each other's eyes again. Time seemed to slow down. Hook looked at Charming's face, whose pink blush was not lost. His sharp features were, in that moment, ensnaring. His dirty blonde hair; neatly cut, his straightened nose, that sharp jawline. Those pink lips that looked soft and oddly enticing, which were somehow just inches away from his own face.

What Hook hadn't realized was that Charming had come closer, with a only small distance between them. The pirate's heart was pounding in his ears, that had grown hot again. His mind had started faze. He could feel Charming's hot breath close to his own mouth, laced with the favourite drink in his world.

'Thank you for not leaving me alone tonight, Killian.' Charming whispered against his mouth.

'David...' Hook's mouth was completely dried up. His power of speech was lost.

'The question is...do you taste like rum?'

'I..'

Before anything else could be said, their lips crashed together. Hook was as though paralyzed. Charming's tongue just invaded Killian's mouth with pure passion. He could taste the rum, as it overpowered his palate. Charming moved closer, deepening the kissing. 

Their tongues caressed each other with animalistic fervor. The intoxicating effect of the rum consumed by Charming reaching both their minds. But just as Hook's brain was getting completely fogged, something clicked in it. He stopped. 

He pulled back, breaking the kiss even with Charming biting down his lower lip. Their foreheads still in contact.

'You're drunk.' Hook managed to say in between his heavy panting.

'Told you, not that drunk. Charming replied, equally breathless.

They kissed again. Hook felt every inch of his body loosen up, weaken. Charming on the other hand, gained a new kind of frenzied energy and strength. He pushed Hook back, pinning him to the window, both of them crammed up into a small space.

Charming was completely overpowering Hook, yet he gained composure again. He broke off the kiss once more. Both the men breathless and trembling, their lips raw and swollen.

'David...I can't.. you're drunk..'

'Shhh...' Charming tried silence him once more.

'No..' Hook stood ground.' it'll be like taking advantage of you in a state like this.' 

Charming brought his hands up and palmed both of Hook's cheeks.

'Besides.. you're married..and we're not..ga..'

'I want this. ' Charming cut him off and peered straight into his eyes. 'And I know you do too. I can see it in your eyes.'

Hook's heart was beating uncontrollably. His body experiencing a wave of sensations, he'd never felt before. He could feel all his inhibitions slowly disappearing.

'David..I..'

'You don't taste like rum but something better.' Charming grinned, his smile matching Hook's devious one.

This time it was Hook, who went first. He pounced, putting his experienced tongue into action. He caressed every inch of Charming's mouth, now able to appreciate a delicate taste of the prince still mixed with the liquor.

A pirate has always excelled in pleasuring people and Hook was proving that expertise. While he skillfully used his mouth, he put his hands to work as well. He'd already successfully removed David's jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to upto the last button without breaking the kissing.

The heat rose as Hook put his hand inside David's shirt, being able to feel the incredible warmth radiating out of his body. The taut muscles were smooth yet defined.

Charming pulled back, trying to catch his breath as he looked into Hook's equally lust blown pupils. He then did something that caught Killian off guard.

He moved down, along with his hands and reached Hook's crotch, from where waves of heat travelled through his entire body. 

Hook, agape at what was happening, just took in a huge breath in. Before he knew it, he could he feel his throbbing cock, out of the confines of clothes, hitting the air. It was a rock hard, uncut, 9 inch monstrous beauty that emitted incredible heat.

The pirate knew what was going to happen, he bit his lower lip as the prince descended on his cock. The hot mouth enveloped the shaft, almost upto the base. 

Hook thought his heart was going to explode. Having experienced countless of these, it certainly was unexpected to feel this way. Charming's mouth on his cock felt like no other. 

David had supposedly never done this before, but his actions conveyed something else. As though a professional, he used his mouth like the pirate had never seen. He sucked hungrily on the pulsing member, flicking his tongue against it. He moved back, breathing on the sensitive rosy head. Twirling his tongue over it, he sent waves rush of pleasure through Hook's body.

Despite it being his first time, David seemed to be proficient at it. He bobbed his head up and down, without gagging on the massive rod. He took the balls out as well, fondling them with his fingers before popping them in his mouth, one by one. 

Killian groaned and moaned as he drowned in pleasure and without a warning, felt a pulse of pleasure surge through his cock, following which it spurted a huge amount of load into Charming's mouth.

The prince finally gagged as his mouth was filled with Hook's hot seed. He tried to swallow it but despite his best efforts, some of it seeped out.

'I'm so sorry.' Killian was embarrassed. He'd never cum this fast in his life.

Charming coughed with the hot sticky mess in his mouth before, shooting up for a surprise kiss.

Hook tasted his own juice, something he had never done. He sucked on David's tongue shamelessly with his hands once again roaming all over Charming's hot skin.

With a new lascivious animalistic hunger, Charming broke the kiss and moved back to open the door.

It was as though, he was no longer drunk, his strides determined and steady. He walked to the other side, opening Hook's door and pulling him out by his collar.

He kissed him once more, pinning him to the vehicle before proceeding to remove his clothes.

Hook was just dumbstruck. He was always the one who took charge in the matters of pleasure but right now, his body just moved along with the prince's every whim.

In a matter of seconds, the pirate was completely naked. 

Charming, with his senses gaining a new strength, devoured the pirate's naked form with his eyes. The lean muscled body, the mildly hairy chest, the perfectly chiseled abdomen, every exquisite inch of it was was felt by David's tongue. The chilled wintery air had no effect on the men, their bodies ignited by a lustful passion.

After running his tongue on Killian's still hard cock once again, Charming managed to flip the man with his back now facing him. 

He threw his already unbuttoned shirt away and pulled his pants down. What Hook saw, awestruck him. A 10 inch, uncut beast, standing in full mast. He gulped, his throat dry once more. His mind was filled with dread as Charming pinned him down once more.

With his pants on his knees, Charming spat between Hook's supple cheeks and placed his monstrous cock in between. With a beastial alacrity, he invaded Hook's tight ring of muscles. Slowing pushing through, he spat on it once again.

The pirate's scream echoed in that empty space, not a soul to hear it.

'Fuck..mate.. you're huge...'

Charming manage to push the entire length in. He slowly pulled back. He spat on his cock once more, massaging it and slowly pushed it back again, earning another scream from Killian.

Making sure it wasn't painful for Hook, David moved gently at first. Slowly getting into a steady rhythm.

'Fuck me hard, Charming!' Hook let out these filthy words without any shame. 'Show Snow what she's missing.' Hook's face breaking into a shameless smile.

'Go wild, Your Majesty.'

Charming picked up the pace. The words echoing in his ears. He pressed his body against Hook's and moved his pelvis with incredible speed. 

Pain was no longer a sensation for Killian as his entire body jolted with pleasure. With each passing minute, Charming's thrust's grew in force and speed, tearing the pirate's insides.

'Fuck yeah.'

Hook's moans filled the air. He could feel his mind going numb, every cell of his body subject to sparks of pure bliss. Both the men breathless and sweating inspite of the cold.

Charming didn't stop. He kept thrusting his cock into Hook, each time a moan escaping his mouth, each one louder than the last.

It was then, when Charming grabbed Hook's cock, jerked the shaft synchronized with his thrusts. His body quivered, his knees grew weak, his movements got slower but harder.

The prince bit down on Killian's ears, pressed his body hard against him and with a few last glorious thrusts came deep inside him.

A sinful tingle moved throughout Hook's body as he felt David's hot seed paint his guts.

Charming kissed the dark haired man's sweaty neck, then his back, pressing his soft cool lips against the simmering skin.

'Oh my god, that was incredible.' Said Hook, as he finally managed to catch his breath.

'It's not over.' Charming's mouth was once again near Hook's ear. 

'Fuck me.' David whispered.

Hook's ears grew hot at the words and the heat traveled through his body. His cock twitched, still in Charming's hand.

David pulled out his shaft. He took his fingers and ran it between the cheeks. He fiddled with Hook's sensitive, recently destroyed hole. The pirate whimpered as the finger probed him. Charming brought the jizz coated finger up. 

Hook turned around to face him and with a lewd smile, he grabbed Charming's arm. As he looked the prince in the eyes, he took the finger in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it gently.

After licking the finger clean, he removed his mouth from it. Hook broke into a naughty grin before kissing Charming once again.

'Dirty.' Said Hook, after he broke the kiss.

With unbelievable agility, Hook put his masterful tongue to use yet again, running it over Charming's naked skin. He licked and kissed his chest, caressed the defined muscles with his tongue. He twirled over the flawlessly carved abs before moving on to the tempting and enticing cock.

With amazing skills at display, Hook ravaged the royal sword. Flicking his tongue against the thick shaft, he made Charming moan with pure indecency.

It was Hook who was now in charge. The Captain gagged on the huge member, while maintaining eye contact. He cupped the prince's shapely ass, squeezed them roughly.

Trying to take in the entire length all at once, he gagged once more as the tip touched the back of his throat. Hook took the cock out, kissing it the last time and stood up.

He grabbed Charming and pinned him like he was just a while ago. Crashed into a rough kiss, during which he managed to get the door to car open. Hook put his hands on Charming's ass again, grasping it and pushed him sideways, right inside, onto the front seat.

Charming lied on his back while the pirate took command. He pulled him back, his ass on the edge of the seat. Hook smacked his cock against the soft cheeks. 

The Prince's virgin hole tingled in the winter air, puckering each time the tip of Hook's magnificent member touched it.

'Ready for it? Your Majesty?' Hook asked as he continued to rub his cock against the tight entrance.

With his feet in the air, and hole exposed, Charming said impishly, 'Make me your whore, Captain.'

Killian moved down, spat on the hole he was about to decimate. He kissed it and nuzzled it with his tongue, slathering it with spit.

Seconds later, back on his feet, Hook positioned his cock once more and shoved it right in.

Turning him on besides the incredible heat that enclosed his cock, was the fact that Charming didn't wince or scream at all. Instead he matched his eyes with Hook's with a brazen look. 

Without an ounce of mercy, the pirate pounded away, stretching the ring of muscles. He gripped Charming's cock and started wanking it. 

Both the men immersed in unimaginable carnal pleasure, trembled with each thrusts.

After a long while, the men reached a level of exhaustion. Hook's body shook as he spurted his seed inside Charming. With a final thrust, he pushed David further inside the vehicle and crashed on top of him, his cock still inside.

He placed a gentle kiss on the prince's lips, entangling his fingers with his own. Their hearts pounding in their chest.

'Is this going to be a regular thing now?' Hook asked, his head tucked right next to Charming's.

'Sure, just get me the rum.' Charming replied, both exhausted and sleepy.

Hook chuckled and raised his head up. He looked down at Charming's face which was at the edge of passing out.

'I'm so not letting you forget this.' 


End file.
